


Fortune Cookie Tales VII

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [7]
Category: It Takes a Thief (1968)
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al muses on the meaning of a fortune and Noah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales VII

Al went through the motions, protesting when Noah sent the latest pretty female agent off on some other duties, wrecking Al's plans for romance later in the evening. It was a dance they did, Al seducing whomever he could, Noah cockblocking him whenever he could. Childish games, like pulling pigtails on the playground.

"I'm saving you from yourself, Al. She's a black belt in several martial arts. Treat her to the usual whirlwind wine, dine, and discard and she'd tie you in a knot." 

Al smirked at Noah's faux-sympathetic tone, "The least you could do to make it up to me is buy me dinner, say at Michellino's?" In his pocket Al fingered the slip of paper left over from dinner in Chinatown a week ago: A feather in the hand is better than a bird in the air. Their friendship might only be a fraction of what he wanted from Noah, but it was something better than the empty physicality he'd have with any of the pretty girls he chased.


End file.
